


Open Up Wide

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote a fill for spn_masquerade! NGL, I'm fairly pleased with myself.</p>
<p>For the prompt Jared loves watching Jensen's hole after he fucks him bare, he gets off on seeing how open, pink and raw Jensen is inside.</p>
<p>It's spn_masquerade, it's NC-17 from the get go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Up Wide

Jared pounded into Jensen’s ass, hips working furiously toward climax. He hadn’t used quite enough lube again and the friction was just this side of too much. Each thrust pushed a soft grunt out of Jensen’s body and Jared drank in the sounds, his own voice muttering a constant stream of filth into Jensen’s ear.

“Gonna fuck you raw, so hard, ‘til you can fucking feel me in your goddamn throat, make you come until you see stars, c’mon, baby, Jensen, let go, wanna feel you come on my cock.”

Reaching around Jensen, Jared grabbed his dick and started to stroke, fist moving fast and hard over the sensitive, swollen skin. Jensen was close, just needed a little push, and Jared gave it to him, rubbed his thumb over the head of Jensen’s dick, pressed hard into the leaking slit. Jensen cried out and came, ass squeezing hard again and again on Jared’s cock. Jared rode it out, kept thrusting until Jensen collapsed onto the bed, then grabbed Jensen’s hips with hands covered in Jensen’s come. He tugged Jensen back up and shoved in hard, holding himself close as he filled Jensen’s ass.

As the aftershocks settled, Jared slowly pulled out and reached in with his thumbs, sliding them into Jensen’s hole to pull him wide open. Jared’s come leaked out, sliding down over Jensen’s balls. Jared leaned down and licked it up, shoving his tongue inside to clean Jensen out. He pushed in slow and wet, again and again until Jensen was empty again. He tugged a little harder, opened Jensen a little wider, enjoying the way his rim thinned even as Jensen reflexively squeezed against the pull.

He was so pink inside, closer to red, really. Jared could see so far inside him like this, loved how raw he looked, how open he was. Jared pulled his thumbs out and Jensen stayed loose and open. Jared ran the tip of his tongue around the rim of his hole and then dipped inside again. He did the same thing with his thumb, savoring how open Jensen was. Jensen was a bit of a size queen and Jared completely filled the bill, filled Jensen, and it left Jensen’s hole gaping open every time. It was beautiful.

“God, can see inside you, deep into your body, can see how wet and fucking raw you are, so pink and pretty, Jensen, love to fuck you open."

Jensen grunted softly as Jared pushed his thumbs in and pulled him wide again. “You say that every time,” he said.

“It’s true every time,” Jared said, and leaned in to push his tongue in again.


End file.
